onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 500
Coverstory Summary CP9's Independent Report vol. 10: "Earning Medical Fees - Cleaning the Streets" Kalifa uses her Devil Fruit ability to clean roof of houses while the rain washes away the soap. Quick Summary Luffy,Hatchan and Pappug search for Keimi ,who was kidnapped. Meanwhile Sanji, Usopp, and Franky get help from the Flying Fish Riders in searching for the kidnapped Keimi and also reuniting the Straw Hats. Long Summary The chapter opens with Duval greeting Sanji. He tells Duval about Keimi being kidnapped and Duval agrees to help them. He gets on Motobaro, saying he has a few ideas as to who might have grabbed her. At Sabaody Park, Chopper worries about the Keimi getting kidnapped. Meanwhile, Brook acts so calm that Chopper is by surprised by his demeanor. The Flying Fish Riders find the Straw Hats around the archipelago and pick up them. They find Chopper and Brook, who were relaxing themselves. They split up to find information about the various kidnapping groups and find the rest of the group. Sanji is annoyed that Motobaro won't go any faster. The scene shifts to GR 22 in a human shop, where Luffy asks the shopkeeper about mermaids being bought and sold. The guy tries to sell Luffy a fake mermaid, but he refuses. Luffy, Hatchan, and Pappug go outside and start calling Keimi's name out. All the yelling makes other pirates notice and recognize Luffy. Pappug regets going to the park and taking Keimi. He then adds that everyone on the island have it out for Keimi and Hatchan. The scene changes to Robin and Nami riding on a bon-chari with several shopping bags. Robin is explaining to Nami about how two hundred years ago the World Government made a treaty with Fishman Island, ending the enslavement of fishmen and merfolk, who up until then were only considered another type of fish. The slave trade is a remnant of the way things were before the treaty and even though it has been abolished, it still exists on the archipelago. Robin is about to explain more, when they are interrupted by Franky. He tells them to get on the flying fish, as Keimi has been kidnapped. Luffy is consoling Hatchan and Pappug, saying that it isn't their fault for what happened. They then see the Flying Fish Riders and decide to go with them. The scene changes to GR 1, the site of a human auction house. Elegantly dressed nobles are entering the building. In the building's back entrance, Peterman is leaving, telling the attendant to be sure they get a good price. The attendant thanks him and tells Peterman to come back later for his share of the selling price. Two World Nobles appear. A man greets them at the door and asks them if they would be alright being on equal standings withe commoners. Roswald says he doesn't care since he isn't going to bid. Shalulia remarks that her brother, Charlos, is late as they enter the building. Roswald replies that it is because he is riding on a human, and should get a fishman. Inside the auction house, Eustass Kid is talking about the world nobles and slavery, saying that it makes the rest of the world seem humane by comparison. He adds that it is because of them that the world is in such turmoil, saying that pirates at least have a nice side to them, asking Killer if he agrees. One of the pirates points someone out to Kid, and Kid recognizes the person as Trafalgar Law, adding that he has heard unpleasant rumors about him. Backstage, a guard asks the auctioneer, Disco, if he heard about what they were given today. Disco says that the special feature today is a giant. The guard tells him about Keimi. Disco then goes to the holding area, where two guards are manhandling Keimi. Disco inspects Keimi and says that Peterman has outdone himself. Keimi sticks her tongue out at him and Disco slaps her. He is about to kick her when the guards tell him not to, as she won't sell as high if she is injured, saying he should hit her where her clothes will hide it. Keimi tearfully tells them that Hatchan will show up and make them regret their actions. Disco then suddenly passes out. While the workers are rushing to find a doctor, two slaves watch from their holding cell. The giant tells the other to stop messing around, asking if he was responsible for the burst of "spirit". The man laughs and tells the giant he is simply an old man in the coating business, who can't ignore a pretty girl. The chapter ends with the old man being introduced as First Mate of the Roger Pirates, Silvers Rayleigh. Quick Reference Chatper Notes *Robin informs Nami about the discrimination of Fishmen and Merfolk. *Silvers Rayleigh, the former first mate of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger appears. *Rayleigh also appears to have some kind of power. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first apparition Anime episode Episode 394 Site Navigation 500